Our Love Transcends Time
by Candykaykay2001
Summary: Amourshipping Poem in Serena's POV. /It started when they first met/ The wheels of time were set/ From the moment they were kids and to adults/ The wheels were set in motion predicting a beautiful result/ That was able to construct/ A love that transcended time.
**This took me so long to finish so I hope you guys like it. This is all in Serena's POV.**

 **PS: Unless you have permission by me, do not try to plagiarize this. I will know.**

 **...**

I was born in Vaniville Town

In the middle of spring

In this hospital downtown

With birds, flowers, and bee stings

My mother was beautiful

In every shape and form

She loved Ryhorn racing, but she was also musical

She used to always sing to me during storms

My father on the other hand

I never happened to know

I always knew he was slightly tanned

Eyes as pale as snow

I used to be that girl in the back of the class

No one seemed to pay attention too

I was always full of sass

No one knew that except my mom, my friends, and eventually you

And when I was sent to that summer camp

All those years ago

I never knew I would be re-vamped

When I first met you, starting to grow

When I got trapped in that forest

My knees scraped and crying

Your smile was flawless

As you soothed my tears without even trying

That's when I first fell in love

I never acted, afraid I would never see you again

It made me sad, for you were the first person who made my heart flutter like a dove

Years passed, but my love for you never seemed to wane

Then I saw you on the news

Many years later

And the love I felt for you blew into an inferno. A fuse

I knew I had to have you. My love seemed to be greater

I ran to Santalune City

Without a second thought

Actions jerky. Thoughts gritty

And with that I sought

And when I saw you at the gym

Clutching the handkerchief

My heart filled to the very brim

It floated high without any anchorage

Your dark cyan hair bounced

Your tan skin glistened with sweat

You never noticed me. I was unannounced

And I thought back to the first time we met

And then I noticed you crying

That wasn't right

I ran over, with the same amount of concern, trying

To fill your eyes back up with that light

And when you looked at me

My heart burst into beats

It was then I decided you would have my heart. The key

Each thump that sent a blush up to my cheeks, felt like something special from you. A treat.

You asked me to travel with you

I couldn't say no

And as each day passed, my love for you grew

Through rain, sunshine, and snow

We went on many adventures

And it pained me that you never noticed me

I flirted. I ventured

And yet despite my efforts you never seemed to see

Days turned into weeks

Weeks turned into months

Blushes grew upon my cheeks

And I sunk into your depths

And during your fourth gym battle

All those years ago

My heart went to jelly in your grasp. Unraveled

When you gave me that ribbon to forever hold

Despite that, it pained me

To know that you never felt the same way

I gave you my heart. I gave you the key

Yet it seemed you always went astray

Time passed and I figured out my dream

I put my feeling aside

Inside, I started to scream

When you took all my feelings in stride

Eventually though, you started to notice me

Staring at me with those eyes

I could tell you could see

And it filled me with butterflies

And then you asked me on a date

When we stopped in town

You said we would go at eight

And a euphoric feeling passed through me. I couldn't calm down.

We went to the movies and dinner

And had a great time

I felt like a lottery winner

I said we should do it again. You said sometime

It came sooner than I thought

And things started to move fast

It felt like Cupid grabbed an arrow and gave a shot

And everything slowly passed.

You asked me to be your girlfriend

And then your wife

Our love seemed to transcend

You were my whole life

We had two kids

A boy and a girl

We named the boy Sid

And the girl Pearl

You soon became a Pokémon Master

Me Kalos Queen

You did well for years encouraging trainers. Almost like a pastor

I stayed and competed. Always on screen

Eventually our kids went off

To accomplish their dreams

Sid a Pokémon Master

Pearl Kalos Queen

Time changed us

As we grew old

Are bones stated to creak. We always made a fuss

Despite that we could never be controlled

Soon you died

At the ripe old age of eighty

Something in me died as well as I sat and cried

The rock in my chest weighty

I was alone for a long time

Wishing you were still here

Still at your very prime

I still hear your voice in the wind through my ear

And soon as I grew older

To the ripe age of ninety

Grasping my bony shoulder

I lay in bed thinking brightly

I thought about all the good times

And all the bad

All the things we shared through this lifetime

Including the sad

And I couldn't help but smile

As my body slowly faded

Remembering your nickname "Lily of the Nile"

And I thought one last thing before the darkness invaded

I love you Ash

I always have

" _Don't give up until it's over."_


End file.
